Chapter 1:Intro To A New Begining
by Shaara
Summary: Okay a thing I had a dream of and decided to just put down This is also my first Fanfic so don't be mean please TT TT


~Two Sides Of One Face~

Izaya Fanfic~

**Chapter One: Intro To A New Begining**

**Shiniko Never Lived The Life She Wanted**

**She Was Always Picked On For Her Fair Skin**

**And Her Raven Blue Hair That Showed Brighter Than Others**

**And Most Of All**

**Her Boy Like Composure**

**So Eventually She Developed A Split Personality To Suit Her Fragile Mind And Emotions**

**A Wall...**

**But That's What Lured Him**

**Izaya Orihara**

**He Found Her-**

**Fascinating~**

Shiniko was 18 fresh out of High-school and ready for the real world, or at least she thought. Her life in high-school was like any other. Few bullies here there, average teacher, a little above average grades, but no friends. She didn't mind, she had gotten used to it by now, be alone...

_Don't Worry Shin You Have Me, I'll Always Be Here~_

That's all she needed Iko, she had appeared around Junior High. She had called out to Shin when she was crying. She promised her that she was all she needed and that she would take care of her if any tried to harm her, like her step father.

Shin had been beaten and raped by him many times in her past, than one day after he had done so Iko had told her that she would no longer have to be around him.

Than just as she said...

He disappeared~

Shin's mother didn't cry, but of course neither did she. So the problem was more of a miracle rather than something they should worry about. But ever since that Iko, has been popping up more in Shin's mind. She had never told anyone about Iko, not that she was really close to anyone, anyway. And Shin never found Iko a problem, so she kept quite.

Shin walked around town every once in awhile getting a bump on the shoulder and a foot stepping on her's but she ignored it or ignored the people yelling at her for what they did. Life seemed to mesh together as she got older. Days seemed to be the same routine as any other, eat, sleep, bath, walk.

_Shin Are You Bored Of Me?_

"No of course not Iko." she mumbled to herself as she sat down on one of the abandoned swings in the park. Iko was persistent when it came to the way Shin felt, if she had problems Iko had some way of taking care of them quickly and without her knowing how or when she did it, but what Shin did know was they were attached to each other, by some means that Shin didn't know of...

Shin looked up as a bird flew right past her face, it's wing only inches from her face. Admittedly, it scared her a little, but something caught her eye. A guy dressed in black, wearing a jacket with faux fur on the brim. He smirked widely, before approaching her.

_Stay Away From Him Shin._

"Why?" she mumbled under her breath.

_His Presence Irritates Me._

It was odd for Iko to say such things, especially to someone they had never met. Iko was acting weird and it worried Shin.

"So you are Shiniko Shiraki?" He spoke coming closer.

_Shin Leave Now!_

How did he know her name, and how did he know she was here? She panicked, forgetting to move as he came closer pulling something out of his pocket.

"You look different from these pictures I was given." he remarked showing her the pictures. They looked like her, same clothes same hair, same face...But...The person was covered in blood and had bright yellow eyes, while she had midnight blue ones. Where did he get those and who was he? Many questions and thought ran about her head as this man that stood in front of her put a crack in her Wall.

"You see a good employer of mine took these before...He was slaughtered, like an animal." He smirked as if enjoying the thought of watching the man die. "He was your step father."

I felt my face shatter, but tried keeping a cool calm composure. Iko was silent, usually she would say something by now, but nothing came, just silence. Had she left me?

_Shin...Don't Leave Me!_

She felt my heart twinge as she heard her voice plead out to me.

"So was it you Shiniko?" he asked me bending down. She felt herself get lost, confused and petrified.

_Shin, Don't Be Scared I'm Here._

Suddenly she felt a wave of relief strike through her body before she answered this man.

"No." Than got up and made her way back to her home, this intrigued the man, so he did what he did and followed her. Quietly and without a sound, but Iko was not that easy to fool, she caught on to his tricks fast and told Shin to move quickly and take the long way home. Shin did so and soon lost him...Or so they thought.

Shin entered her house taking off her shoes, before walking into her room, stripping. She looked into the mirror examining her male and female features. For so long she had hid her female figure fearing it would cause her more pain just as it did in the past, so she hid everything behind layers of clothes. She cut her silky hair and rarely wore make up. Her mother tried countless times to throw away her tomboy clothes and replace it with dresses but Shin refused, instead throwing away the dresses and threatened to walk around public with no clothes. Her step father tortured her with harsh words saying that she would be the only woman in the world that could **never** look like the woman she is. Sadly she took all his words very seriously and never even tried to be pretty...There was never even a time where she thought she was even cute.

_He Was A Retread Man, He Deserved To Die Shin, You Are Gorgeous._

"You're just saying that to make me happy, Iko." she said making her way to the bathroom.

_I Am Not Shin, Trust Me, Or Do You Not?_

"Of course I trust you, Iko, I always have."

_Than Why Do You Deny Me Now?_

"Iko it's not that I don't believe you, I just don't believe myself anymore..." She said turning on the bath, dipping her foot in.

_You Should Think Of Yourself Better, Sides Your Step Father Is Dead, You Have Nothing To Worry About._

"Why are you so happy about my step father's death, ever since that guy brought it up, you've kept bringing it up?"

_Why Not Shin, He Hurt You And He Deserved What He Got!_

She sighed letting Iko's weird out burst go, but something made her feel that she had some connection to that person that looked so much like her.

**When Shiniko Went To Sleep That Night She Had A Dream**

**Maybe Even A Nightmare**

**She Was Walking Through Ikebukuro**

**There Were Other People But They Started To Disappear As She Walked**

**She Soon Found Herself Alone**

**At First She Was Okay**

**But Than She Started To Panic**

**She Couldn't Even Hear Iko's Voice**

**She Wondered For What Seemed Like Hours**

**But She Found No One**

**She Soon Found Herself Looking Into A Window That She Would Often See Many Woman Trying On Expensive Dresses and Accessories **

**But Than She Saw Her Reflection**

**But Something Was Different**

**Her Eyes**

**Were Yellow~**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"Iko, I trusted you?" Shin yelled into the mirror.

_I Did What You Wished For That's All, So Now Are You Regretting Your Wish?_

**Next Chapter: Wishful Regrets**


End file.
